


Envy

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [Merlin drabbles] [3]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic Available, Remixed, Season/Series 01, Seven Deadly Sins, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only she could trade her visions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Morgana had always possessed steady nerves. When your nightmares bled into your waking moments, you could either stay calm or break apart. 

She suspected that what she saw with eyes closed were not mortal dreams; still she downed the draughts Gaius prepared without a word.

These days, not even draughts could keep her visions at bay. She saw magic users—past and present—rail at the iron bars that caged them. A little peasant girl, scarcely older than the druid boy, screamed as the pyre underneath her caught flame.

If only she could trade her visions for some magical power.

**Author's Note:**

> Remixed by Rapunzelita: **[Envy (The Curiosity Hurts Remix)](http://remixthedrabble.livejournal.com/175173.html)** [Morgana, 100 words, rated PG]


End file.
